Second Time Loop: Italy's Death (HetaOni)
by HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: After finding the most precious thing needed for the mansion, Italy is happy. But then, an attack happens and he goes out to help. But, in the midst of saving his friend, Italy is brutally injured. Soon, leaving a devastated Germany behind. Cover picture belongs to my dear friend xlilslayerx... Check her out on deviantart.


As everyone split up, Italy looked around at his friends. He figured they would be alright for now. Surely they would. What was the worst that could happen? Yes, they were stuck in a mansion with big huge purple monsters, but he would get them out... Unlike last time... This was his second try to get all his friends out alive. And he knew that he had to do it right. And, hopefully, nobody would die and everything would be okay.

"Italy dude, do you remember where to go?" America asked Italy as he walked to the required room he was to be in. Italy nodded.

"Ve~, I do!" Italy answered determined and cheerfully. He hoped that this truly would be the last time to go inside the mansion. America grinned as he nodded and went off to his direction. Italy then turned around and headed off to his own direction. Luckily, since the last time, he was headed towards the clue that held the secret to the mansion key.

Italy walked down the hall until he found the room he was assigned to. He went into the room and looked around. The clue had to be somewhere... Italy looked everywhere. Under the bed, in between the sheets, in the closet and even in the floorboard cracks. For moments, it seemed like there was no hope at all until, something shiny from under the dresser caught Italy's eye. Reaching under it, Italy tried to grab for the thing until he finally had his hand around it.

As he grabbed onto it, Italy gasped. This wasn't the clue. In fact, it was what they'd been after this whole time. Taking it out, Italy looked down to see a brass key in his hand.

"The key... The door... We're going home!" Italy felt tears of joy weld up as he hugged the key. They were all finally going to go home. Italy got up to go yell that he found it until-

"NO! HELP!" A familiar voice protruded from downstairs. It was America's voice. Eyes getting wide, Italy shoved the key into his front pocket and closed the flap so he wouldn't lose it and ran downstairs to the second floor. Everyone was already in America's room helping him when he had reached the room.

As Japan swung his sword at the monster, it made contact with it and the monster screamed in pain. The purple monster swung it's arms around but hit no one thankfully from it being in too much pain. Italy then ran in and met up with Germany. Germany then looked at Italy in surprise as he readied a punch.

"ITALY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GO!" Germany yelled at Italy. But, just before Italy could protest, Italy looked over and saw that the monster headed right towards Germany. Just before it could harm his best friend, Italy, out of reflexes, jumped.

"GERMANY! LOOK OUT!" Italy then had pushed Germany out of the way, sending him flying with a grunt, and took the monster's blow instead.

"ITALY!" Italy heard Germany yell out of fright. As Italy hit the floor hard, the monster recognized him from last time and growled in realization. Italy then slowly started to get up once more. But as he did so, he felt the monster's giant hand scratch his cheek deeply enough to give him everlasting scars. Yelping out of the pain, Italy felt as the monster started taking its sweet revenge against him as it made the same move across his stomach. But this time, more deeply.

As everyone ran to help, Italy took the last of his strength to kick the monster in the face. The kick was hard enough to send the monster stumbling backwards. Italy then laid down on the floor hard and took deep breaths as he clenched onto his stomach wounds and felt someone drag him to the corner of the room. When he looked up, he watched as Japan tended his wounds and everyone else battle.

"You're going to be okay, Italy-kun! Just hang on!" Japan told Italy over and over again as he wrapped Italy's wounds. But, as he did so, Italy closed his eyes and slipped off into an endless world of darkness.

* * *

"WHERE'D THE THING GO?!" Prussia asked yelling. Everyone looked around for the monster when it suddenly disappeared in the middle of the battle for no reason. Germany got a little nervous at the thought that it was still out there somewhere. They all then turned their heads when America made a point.

"Well, wherever it is, it's gone for now... Lets just hope that'll be one of the only times we see it." He concluded. Just then, Germany felt panicked. Italy! He was hurt! Looking in the corner of the room, Germany felt everyone's eyes on him as he ran to the spot where Japan was tending to Italy. Italy's face was pale as a ghost. His color was only interrupted by the ruby red of the blood on his skin and clothes. But, worst of all, Italy's breathing was slow and laboring. And it was getting worse by the minute.

Dropping to his knees, Germany looked frantically at Japan and held Italy's hand tight. It was still a bit warm, but it was getting colder. Germany heard everyone's feet shuffling their ways towards Italy. Some even dropped to their knees themselves.

"How is he, Japan?" Germany asked worried. Japan needed no words to answer Germany with the way his face was. Actions truly did speak louder than words. "Oh Gott... This is all my fault..." Germany nearly cried. Prussia then put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"West, it isn't. It truly isn't. You know the little guy. He's small and weak, but from Turkey's perspective he's as strong as hell..." Prussia told him. Germany just brought Italy's hand closer to his chest and felt the tears threatening to come down. If only he hadn't been oblivious to the fact that the monster was coming right towards him.

"He'll be okay, aru... Right?" China asked holding his wok closer to his chest. Just then, everyone including Germany held their breaths as Italy moaned and stirred. His eyes were clouded and looked lost when he opened them. After almost choking in a coughing fit, Italy looked around.

"E-Everyone? What's the matter? Why are you all... Surrounding me?" Italy asked slowly and strained. Russia then answered Italy.

"We just finished fighting the monster just now." Italy then became really confused.

"Just... Now? What do you mean?" Italy asked. Germany then shook his head. Italy wasn't... "Don't you remember? W-We escaped... We're at the party... We planned... Don't you hear... Austria playing?" Everyone's eyes got wide. No... It couldn't be. Italy just couldn't!

"Italy, what do you-" But America was interrupted by England, who put a hand on his shoulder. America looked at England confused. England then, with tear-filled eyes, shook his head. By that, not only did America understand, everyone understood. Germany couldn't believe it. But, to go along with it, he just nodded.

"Oh ja... I must've been thinking I was there again thanks to Austria's piano." Germany told Italy. Italy turned his head to Germany and smiled as he chuckled.

"Si... You would think so wouldn't you?" Italy asked as he chuckled. Everyone heard a tiny sob escape from France as Italy finished chuckling. As Italy finished, Germany held Italy's hand to his cheek. Then, they watched as Italy suddenly held an emotionless expression on his face. "G-Germany..." Germany then looked directly at Italy. Italy's voice was becoming more quieter as the moments passed. He then answered Italy.

"J-Ja, Italy?" Germany asked him. Italy then answered with a sigh.

"I don't know why... But I feel so... Tired suddenly... Can I fall asleep? And then you carry me home? I think I've had too much wine..." Italy asked as his eyes began to start to droop. Germany then nodded his head as the tears started to blind him.

"J... Ja... You can..." Germany heard his voice crack from too much emotion. He knew he couldn't say no. He just couldn't. It would be too horrible to let Italy feel the pain he couldn't feel, but eventually would. Italy then smiled as his eyes started to flutter shut.

"G... Gr... Grazie... G... Germ... German... Y..." Italy thanked Germany as his eyes closed. Once they did, Italy took only one more sigh. Then, the room was completely silent and still. Germany, not wanting to believe this, took Italy's hand closer to his.

"Italy...? Italy? Italy?! ITALY!" Germany repeated not wanted to know. But Italy's eyes stayed closed and his chest didn't rise and fall in a steady beat. He was gone. Pulling Italy's body closer to his, Germany held onto Italy tight as he cried out in despair. "HE CAN'T BE! NO! NEIN! ITALY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! ITALY! WAKE UP PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

But Italy still didn't move. There was no more. No more waking up to hearing Italy's annoying snores. No more having to hear 'Ve~' or 'Pasta~' every second of the day. No more having to face being hugged by a complete idiot of a fool. No more having to listen to phone calls of Italy needing rescued.

But, most of all, no more having the one and only person in Germany's life who would listen and not interrupt once when there was a problem. Now, the world was empty.

"ITALY! NO! NEIN! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU CAN'T!" Germany then started hyperventilating from crying too much. He then felt arms trying to separate him and Italy apart. "NO! NO!" He then felt his body being ripped away from Italy's own dead one.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE! HE CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE!" Germany didn't know who said it, but he didn't care. He only wanted to hold his dead best friend in his arms again. Just to be close one last time. Germany then felt himself being dragged away from the room as he struggled.

"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! HE HAS TO BE ALIVE! NO! NO!" Germany then watched as he became further apart from Italy. Then, with no warning, the door shut. He was gone. Italy was gone. Germany tried to open the door by turning and pulling on the doorknob. "LET ME IN THERE! PLEASE! JUST LET ME IN!" Germany pleaded as the tears ran down his face. Slowly, Germany slid down to the floor as his knees gave way. He then realized that it had been America and Russia who had dragged him out. Russia then crouched down to Germany as he kept the door shut.

"Germany... These are one of the moments that we have to let go. If you don't, Italy's effort will be in vain... Just let go..." But Germany couldn't. He just couldn't. Just then, Prussia stomped out of the room. He looked down at Germany before helping him up. Once Germany was standing, Prussia shook his shoulders.

"DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE GRIEVING, WEST?! DO YOU?! HUH?! BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT! SPAIN, ROMANO AND FRANCE JUST LOST A FAMILY MEMBER! YOU JUST LOST A BEST FRIEND! NOTHING MORE! NOTHING LESS!" Germany just looked at Prussia. But, by the way Prussia looked at him finally, he could tell Prussia knew it was more than just best friends. He then felt as Prussia pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, West... He meant so much to you... I shouldn't have yelled at you for it..." But Germany just held onto his older brother as the tears fell. He was gone.

Feeling Prussia get up, Germany forced his legs to stand also. England came out and saw Prussia holding him with sympathy.

"Germany... Why don't you go and... Mourn for Italy in that room..." England told Germany as he pointed to the room across the hall. "You knew him more than us... Trust me... I understand the feeling of loss... I've felt it since July fourth of seventeen-seventy-six. Trust me, I know." Germany couldn't find it in his strength to nod. So Prussia did it for him and lead him into the room.

Only a trail of the same thought went through Germany's mind the whole time.

'_Italy's gone and it's all my fault... I should've protected him like I promised... Italy's gone...'_

* * *

**Author's note: I know. I'm so horrible writing this. And it's not the best work I've done. But ever since I watched HetaOni, sad things came to my mind and this came up. I'm so sorry.**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy... Ciao...**


End file.
